Amigo Imaginario
by Cassisins
Summary: Steve no entendía nada. ¿Que Nat y Tony no eran reales? ¿Entonces porque ellos estaban ahí sentados, luciendo como si todo lo que Bucky acababa de decir les doliera? ¿Si eran imaginarios entonces por qué podía tocarlos? Él sabía la respuesta, Bucky era un idiota.


**Advertencias:**

*Sin emparejamientos.

*Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador.

*No sé qué es esto, pero gocen lo.

* * *

 **Amigo Imaginario**

 **...**

Sarah Rogers observó a sus niños correr en su dirección, a pesar de su cansancio tras un largo turno en el hospital, el ver las caritas sonrientes de su hijo y el mejor amigo de éste, disfrutando de su infancia, la hacía sentirse mejor, contenta de verlos crecer felizmente a pesar de las dificultades.

— ¡Ma! ¡Mira! —exclamó Steve, mostrándole tres monedas en una de sus manos —. Las ganamos vendiendo mis dibujos afuera del cine.

— ¿Y por qué fueron hasta allá ustedes solos? Hemos hablado sobre andar por su cuenta en calles tan alejadas, Steve —regañó ella.

— No fuimos solos, señora Rogers, Nat y Tony fueron con nosotros —intervino Bucky.

— ¡Sí, ma! Sabes que ellos siempre nos cuidan —agregó el pequeño rubio.

A pesar de su preocupación Sarah no pudo más que sonreír, era adorable la manera en que ese par hablaba de sus amigos imaginarios —. Ya veo, supongo que entonces tengo que agradecerles a Nat y Tony por cuidar siempre de ustedes y por traerlos de regreso a salvo.

— Dicen que de nada —anunció Steve, lanzando una mirada detrás de él.

— Bueno, ahora, ¿por qué no van a comprar un poco de harina con ese dinero? Creo que podemos hacer un pastel.

— ¿En serio? —ambos niños la vieron con ojos enormes, esperanzados.

La mujer se rio —. Por supuesto.

Con eso dicho ambos niños se apresuraron a la tienda, saboreando ya el delicioso pastel.

— Tony, gracias a tu idea podremos comer pastel esta noche —dijo Steve, haciendo una parada antes de cruzar la calle.

— Bueno, ese soy yo, siempre con grandes ideas —sonrió el hombre de ojos que brillaban sobrenaturalmente y cabellos marrones, con suficiencia.

— Incluso tú puedes tener buenas ideas a veces —dijo la mujer de ojos verdes que brillaban igual a los de su compañero mientras instaba a los niños a cruzar la calle con cuidado.

— ¡Soy brillante! ¡Me hieres, Nat! —Tony hizo un puchero.

— Bueno —ella le sonrió a cambio.

Los niños sólo se vieron entre sí y sonrieron, acostumbrados ya a las discusiones sin sentido de sus amigos.

 **...**

Tony brincaba de un techo a otro con su único punto de referencia siendo el brillante cabello de fuego de Natasha, quien iba varios techos por delante de él. Él siempre daba gracias a que ella no tuviera patas de gacela o caballo porque entonces mantenerse a su paso sería imposible, pero una cola y un par de orejas esponjosas sí que serían adorables, pero bueno, su cabello de fuego y sus habilidades ninja eran sus atributos y Bucky no necesitaba nada extravagante como su compañero. Tony, por su parte, tenía sólo un corazón azul brillante y una mente súper potente que lo ayudaban a sacar de problemas a Steve; el chico no podía mentir para salvar su vida, así que Tony siempre se las ingeniaba para producir excusas que no fueran mentira del todo y que convencieran a Sarah Rogers.

Por supuesto, todos los amigos imaginarios eran diferentes unos de otros; iban desde sirenas (que eran problemáticas porque siempre debían estar en agua, como una tina o algo) y chicos unicornio hasta algo de una apariencia completamente normal, como Celsa, el amigo imaginario de la niña de la casera, que parecía una Shirley Temple pero que cantaba como una cantante de ópera profesional. Al final todos los amigos imaginarios tenían algo en común, su preocupación por sus niños. Era deber de cada amigo imaginario ayudar, cuidar y hacer feliz a su niño hasta que llegara el momento de decir adiós.

— No eres tan lento como antes —dijo Natasha en cuanto Tony llegó a su lado, pero sin apartar la vista del puente de Brooklyn.

— Todo gracias a ti —Tony tomó una respiración profunda.

— De nada.

— No te estaba agradeciendo —hizo una mueca y notó el capricho de sonrisa en los labios de Natasha, a ella sólo le gustaba hacerlo sufrir —. ¿Por qué no sólo aparecemos en el lugar que deseamos como cualquier amigo imaginario?

— Esto es más divertido —se encogió de hombros —, y agudiza tus sentidos.

— Steve es suficiente para agudizar mis sentidos, ¿has visto en cuántos problemas se mete ese niño? Es incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada —negó con la cabeza, pero la manera en que lo decía distaba mucho de la molestia, su voz tenía un tinte más bien cariñoso.

— Bucky quiere envolverlo en algodón y encerrarlo en un armario —Natasha sonrió —. Entonces planea ir por venganza y pelear por ambos.

— Lindo, pero imposible. Esos dos están pegados a la cadera. De todos mis niños hasta ahora, ese par es el más problemático que he visto.

— Me alegra que Bucky sea mi primer niño.

Tony la vio entonces, Natasha era nueva en el trabajo, pero era tan eficiente y dedicada que a veces lo pasaba por alto. Sólo esperaba que cuando llegara el momento de la despedida no fuera tan difícil para ella, después de todo el primer niño siempre era especial.

— Es un niño especial, pero bueno, ¿no son todos nuestros niños especiales? —le sonrió y dio un salto de victoria interior al verse correspondido —. Y hablando de especial, iré con mi Stevie, quiero asegurarme de estar ahí por si tiene pesadillas. Nos vemos por la mañana, Nat.

Con eso dicho, desapareció.

 **...**

— Sé que lo hemos hecho antes, pero no me gusta dejarte solo, Steve —dijo Sarah, viendo a su hijo terminar su cena —. ¿Seguro que no quieres pasar la noche en casa de Bucky?

Steve negó con la cabeza, sumergiendo su cachara en la sopa —. Voy a estar bien, ma. Y no estoy solo, tengo a Tony.

Sarah sonrió con un brillo triste en sus ojos, su hijo podía decirle lo contrario, pero ¿qué tan solo se sentía realmente como para inventar un amigo? Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, Steve al menos parecía un niño feliz y le legraba ver que todavía no perdía su inocencia infantil.

— Muy bien. Entonces termina tu cena y recuerda tomar tus medicamentos antes de dormir, cobíjate bien y, por amor a Dios, ponte un par de calcetines.

— Sí, ma.

Ella asintió —. Te veré por la mañana cuando termine mi turno. Cuídate. Te amo.

— También te amo —respondió Steve con una sonrisa.

Con eso dicho, Sarah Rogers se fue a trabajar.

— Ya que mamá no está, ¿qué quieres hacer, Stevie _-pie_?

— ¡Historias y dibujos! Así cuando vea a Bucky podré mostrarle todas las cosas que inventas en tus historias —dijo, saliendo disparado de la silla para buscar papel y lápiz.

— Creo que tengo una buena para hoy —dijo Tony mientras agarraba un vaso de agua y los medicamentos de Steve para ponerlos cerca de la cama, así como también agarrar un par de calcetines —. No me mires así, estamos en otoño y no quiero que te resfríes, además, mamá lo ordenó y mamá siempre sabe mejor.

Steve hizo un puchero, pero tomó las prendas y se las puso, entonces se subió a la cama que compartía con su madre y se acomodó bajo las cobijas —. Listo —proclamó, tomando papel y lápiz en sus manos y viendo a Tony de manera expectante.

Tony sólo sonrió, Steve era un niño bastante fácil, siempre que no te metieras con sus principios básicos, y sencillo de complacer, también. Conociéndolo, sabía que terminaría dormido a mitad de la historia, por lo que lo hizo tomar su medicina y entonces comenzó.

 **...**

A pesar de las dificultades ambos niños salieron adelante y junto con Tony y Natasha pasaron días divertidos, sonriendo y aprendiendo.

Sin embargo, los niños tendían a crecer y lo hacían un poco demasiado rápido para el gusto de sus amigos imaginarios.

 **...**

— Mira, Stevie, esa niña es bonita, ¿no lo crees? —dijo Bucky, posando un dedo en el cristal y señalando al otro lado de la calle.

El rubio sacó su atención de su bebida, una malteada de vainilla que entre él y Bucky habían comprado para compartir y que les había valido el derecho de sentarse en una de las cabinas de la cafetería del barrio, y se movió en el asiento, haciendo rechinar el material sintético, para ver lo que Bucky señalaba.

Era una niña con un vestido morado y unas lindas trenzas, era bonita.

— Sí, pero creo que Nat es más bonita —respondió, dándole una mirada a la mencionada, quien veía indiferente a un Tony que trataba de hacer figuras de papel con las servilletas.

— ¿Nat? —Bucky lo vio sin comprender.

Steve le dio una mirada idéntica.

— Sí. Nat. Tu Nat, Bucky. Ella está sentada junto a ti —señaló y se dio cuenta de que ahora Natasha estaba sentada completamente recta y mirando hacia el frente como si fuera una estatua sin emoción, y Tony había dejado de jugar con las servilletas en favor de prestar toda su atención a su compañera.

— Oh, esa Nat —Steve frunció el ceño ante el tono de Bucky, él lo había dicho como si fuera una ocurrencia sin relevancia, a Steve no le gustaba.

— Tú dijiste que Nat era la más bonita de todas —siguió.

Bucky se encogió de hombros —. Pero ella no es real, Stevie.

— Pero ella está aquí —señaló con vehemencia —. Igual que Tony.

— Y como Tony, es imaginaria. Vamos, Stevie, por eso son amigos imaginarios, porque no existen. Tú y yo los inventamos hace tiempo, pero ya estamos creciendo así que hay que dejarlos atrás. Tenemos doce años, somos casi unos hombres y los hombres no tienen amigos imaginarios.

Steve no entendía nada de eso. ¿Que Nat y Tony no eran reales? ¿Entonces porque ellos estaban ahí sentados, luciendo como si todo lo que Bucky acababa de decir les doliera?

— Ellos son reales y tú eres un idiota, Buck —dijo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

El moreno se encogió de hombros una vez más —. Sólo olvídalo, Stevie, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que ellos nunca han estado realmente ahí y entonces el idiota serás tú por tardar tanto en dejar de ser un bebé.

Fue por la noche, cuando sus niños dormían, que Natasha y Tony se reunieron o más como Tony yendo a buscar a Natasha.

— No me dijiste que había empezado —fue su saludo, sentándose junto a ella en uno de los escalenos del edificio donde Bucky Barnes y su familia vivían.

— No eres mi superior, no tengo que informarte nada —respondió ella, sin apartar su vista del frente.

— ¡Me hieres! Creí que teníamos algo especial, que eramos amigos —eso le valió un pequeño movimiento, el más leve relajamiento en la postura de la pelirroja.

— Es normal, ¿no? Está creciendo y él se _dio cuenta_ de las niñas.

— Las niñas, sí, la mayoría de las veces son un catalizador, pero pensé que tal vez Buckaroo iría a ti por consejo, no que empezaría a ignorarte.

— Supongo que es mejor así, he oído que hay separaciones peores, algunas que implican lágrimas y gritos.

— Sin duda, pero- —se vio cortado abruptamente por Natasha.

— Si dices que "el primer niño siempre es especial" de nuevo, te patearé —amenazó, cansada de que siempre le dijeran lo mismo.

— Grosera —Tony la vio fingiendo estar dolido —. Y no, no iba a decir eso. Lo que quería decir es que sí, las despedidas varían, pero todas duelen siempre. No importa si es el primer niño, el segundo, el décimo, etc., separarte de ellos es doloroso y no se hace más fácil. Además, siempre puedes regresar y echarles un vistazo para ver cómo les ha ido.

Natasha lo vio largamente, impasible, y entonces —: A veces dices cosas útiles, Antoshka.

Y, sólo porque podía —: Pero sí, el primer niño siempre es especial.

La patada dolió, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Natasha valió la pena.

 **...**

Cuando Natasha dejó de aparecer con Bucky, Steve se volvió inconsolable.

— ¡No quiero que Nat se vaya! ¡Ella debe regresar! ¡Todo es culpa de Bucky!

— Hey, Steve, tranquilo —Tony intentó tranquilizar al niño, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

— ¡Tony, dile a Nat que regrese! ¡Hablaré con Bucky, él se disculpará y todos podremos volver a ser amigos!

— Lo siento, calabaza, pero no funciona de esa manera —los ojos azules de Steve se llenaron de más lágrimas y Tony estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, si el rubio seguía de esa manera pronto tendría un ataque de asma y eso haría todo más doloroso —. Vamos, Stevie _-pie_ , respira, imita lo que yo hago, adentro y afuera. No queremos tener un ataque y preocupar a mamá, ¿verdad? No, por supuesto que no, así que sólo sígueme. Eso es, sólo respira.

Estuvieron un rato así, sentados en el suelo uno frente al otro con las piernas cruzadas, sólo respirando. Poco a poco el pecho agitado de Steve comenzó a tener un movimiento más pausado, los feos gritos se habían ido y ya sólo quedaban sollozos temblorosos y cálidas mejillas húmedas.

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —preguntó a Steve.

Steve asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar llorar de nuevo —. Todavía quiero a Nat de vuelta.

Tony suspiró, una mezcla extraña entre tristeza, simpatía y resignación.

— Lo sé, Stevie, pero el tiempo de Natasha y Bucky juntos terminó. Ella no podía quedarse para siempre, Bucky no la necesita más.

En realidad era increíble que tanto Bucky como Steve llegaran a los doce años y todavía tuvieran amigos imaginarios, la mayoría de los niños lo dejaban pronto, pero tomando en cuenta los tiempos de crisis en que vivían resultaba comprensible.

— No me gusta —Steve hizo un puchero.

— Créeme, a ningún amigo imaginario nos gusta dejar a nuestros niños, pero así es como son las cosas.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tú también te irás?

Tony se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, pero no había vuelta atrás, además, él y Steve nunca habían mantenido secretos, su amistad se basaba en completa honestidad.

— En algún momento en el futuro —asintió.

— ¡No! —gritó Steve y Tony pronto se vio abordado por un bulto de extremidades huesudas y cabello rubio —. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! ¡No puedes dejarme!

— Creí que Bucky era tu mejor amigo.

— ¡Lo es, pero tú también eres mi amigo! ¡Puedo tener dos mejores amigos! ¡Tú eres mi persona especial!

Tony sonrió y se derritió bajo toda esa calidez y obstinación infantil.

— Tú también eres mi persona especial, Stevie. Mi muy pequeña, flaca y obstinada persona especial.

El niño entonces se separó un poco, clavando sus ojos irritados de lágrimas en los ojos sobrenaturales de Tony —. ¿De verdad soy tu persona especial?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Entonces prometes que nunca me dejarás?

Tony observó detenidamente a la criatura en su regazo, el cabello rubio revuelto, los ojos azules irritados, las mejillas húmedas y el cuerpo flaco. ¿Cómo no ceder ante algo tan adorable?

— Hasta que no me necesites más. Lo prometo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Como dije arriba, no sé qué es esto, sólo que nació del estrés de final de semestre. Han sido largas semanas de agonía y todavía debo sufrir una semana más para poder ser libre al fin... Escribí esto en lugar de estudiar porque yolo (que alguien por favor me diga por qué la inspiración me golpea en tiempos de exámenes, en especial con nuevas ideas y no para continuar las que ya tengo).

Espero les gustara!

¿Habrá continuación? No lo sé, definitivamente tengo una historia completa en mi mente, pero no estoy segura de que quiera salir de ahí... Por ahora sean felices con esto.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
